


Bored

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Start of smut, Undercover, didn't get to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz suggests a way to help Jemma with her boredom





	1. Chapter 1

**FS + 181: If you’re bored; wanna have sex?**

The ballroom was filled with men and women in fabulous dresses and suits. This was a fundraiser banquet after all. However, little did the wealthy guest know that there was two people amount them that did not belong.

Standing in the corner of the room looking out over the crowded room were Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Fitz in his fitted navy suit stood stiffly next to his wife and partner. Jemma in a floor length crimson gown sipped from a glass of Champaign.

“Have you seen him yet?” Jemma asked casually placing her drink down on the table that was near by.

“He’s over there talking with the mayor,” Fitz replied with the same nonchalant tone that Jemma had used. This was not their first mission and they had grown to become very comfortable with being undercover.

“Hopefully he’ll go to make the deal soon so we can get out of here. These heels are killing me,” Jemma moaned.

“I’m pretty tired as well.” This voice however was not Fitz or Jemma. It was the voice of their best friend Daisy in their ear. She had tapped into the entire camera system at the venue so that there would be no way they could lose their target. “I’ll let you know if I see the target moving anywhere he’s no suppose to.”

“Thanks Daisy,” replied Fitz.

“God I’m so bored,” Jemma said picking up another glass of champagne. “I’ve made enough small talk for the rest of my life.”

The next moment Jemma raised her eyebrows as she watched Fitz taking a pen from his pocket. He picked up one of the white napkins from a table. Once he was done he handed it over to Jemma. 

 _“If you’re bored; wanna have sex?”_ The napkin read.

Jemma couldn’t help but feel herself blush. She smirked over at her husband. “Really Fitz?” She whispered with a slight shake of her head.

“Come on,” he said speaking quietly in her ear causing her to shudder. “You know I can’t resist it when you’re wearing that red lipstick.”

Her eyebrows raised and her breathing became heavier. “Fitz is this really the time?”

“Daisy can let us know if he makes any moves,” the Scotsman grinned brushing his lips over Jemma’s pulse point. “I saw a small room off to the side when we walked in. I’m sure it’ll work just fine.”

Jemma knew she couldn’t resist him. Not when he was like this. He knew her weaknesses too well. So she smiled and turned her head to look at him. “Alright darling if you insist.”

“Ummm, guys you know I can here you right?” Daisy asked over coms.

“Yes we now,” Jemma said with a sly grin as Fitz took her hand and began to lead her out of the banquet hall. “But we also know you’re going to mute us.”

“You but your ass I am,” Daisy laughed. “Alright love birds I’ll keep you updated. Just don’t get into trouble okay?”

Fitz snickered as he glanced back at Jemma. “No promises Daisy.”

“Okay, officially muting you now love birds!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Fitz satisfy their boredom

emma saw as soon as Fitz opened the door that the room he had been talking about was a conference room with one long table I the middle that was surrounded by rolling chairs. The two walked in and shut the door behind them.

Fitz grabbed hold of Jemma’s and pulled her close so that her chest was pressed up against his. “I think this room will do nicely,” he chuckled looking down at her.

“I agree with you husband,” replied Jemma before allowing the strap of her red dress to drop from her shoulder. She backed herself up against the table till she was almost sitting on it. She hoped that soon Fitz would help her with that.

Fitz wasted no time in doing exactly was Jemma wanted. They knew each other so well it was easy to reach each other’s body language. He set her down on the table and began kissing her neck as his finger began undoing her lose bun.

Jemma let out a gasp as her lifted her. As he started in on her neck she wrapped her legs around his waste pulling him in as close as possible. “Oh Fitz,” she breathed. His lips were trailing down her neck and onto her exposed chest.

“Am I doing well?” Fitz snickered as he looked up to face her before placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

“Very,” Jemma gasped. “But enough talk.” And with that the conversation stopped and the room was filled with soft moans and sighs.

The two moved together like ocean waves, pushing and pulling back and forth. It wasn’t long before Fitz’s shirt was open and Jemma’s dress had been pulled down around her middle. They hardly had time to breath as they moved so quickly. However, there was a pause once jemma’s bra left her. Fitz drew back to stare.

“Fitz, honestly,” Jemma laughed as she rolled her eyes. “We’ve been together for years now. Aren’t you used to my breasts?”

“Oh hell no! Jemma as long as we live you’ll still have the most beautiful pair of breast ever!”

“Well I think that deserves a kiss,” Jemma said trying her best to be seductive. She had never considered herself good at such things. However, whatever she did seemed to work on Fitz. Sure enough the moment Jemma pulled him down so that he was crouched on top of her on the table, she could feel against her thigh how pleased he was. She grinned as she kissed him.

“Uhhh, hey you two he’s moving. Time to get back to work.”

Both Jemma and Fitz froze as they heard Daisy’s voice in their ears. They locked eyes for a moment and then smiled.

“We’re on our way,” Fitz said crawling back off of Jemma. He hastily began buttoning his shirt again. “Keep and eye on his movements and we’ll meet him.”

Jemma sat up and retrieved her bra that Fitz had thrown behind him. As she put it on she tapped Fitz on the shoulder. He looked up at her with a smirk.

“Should have thrown it father. Might have gotten to enjoy the view longer.”

With a scoff Jemma rolled her eyes. “Well I do hope you know that when we get home I expect to pick up right where we left off.”

“Nothing would give me more pleasure!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to continue just leave a kudos and a comment and i'll try to get you another installment! Thanks!


End file.
